The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of northern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) known as Vaccinium corymbosum L. and herein referred to as ‘MINI Blues’, as herein described and illustrated.
‘MINI Blues’ is a blueberry clone distinguished by its high yield of very small fruit that can be harvested by machine, has excellent flavor and is well suited to the processed fruit industry on a bush that is vigorous and upright. This new blueberry cultivar was discovered in Corvallis, Oreg. in July 1999 and originated from a cross between the female blueberry plant ‘US 647’ (unpatented) and the male blueberry parent ‘US 645’ (unpatented); the cross was made in East Lansing, Mich. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated at a nursery in Benton County, Oreg. The new cultivar was established in vitro from a stem cutting and microcuttings have been taken and rooted from this sort of culture. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.